Träume und Visionen
thumb|500px|Ana Lucia in [[Ekos Träume|Mr. Ekos Traum ]] Neben Rückblenden hatten viele Charaktere in Lost Träume und Visionen __TOC__ Erscheinen Details sind unten nach Episoden sortiert. Staffel 1 * Jack sieht des öfteren seinen toten Vater im Dschungel. * Claire hat einen Traum in dem sie nach Aaron sucht, auf Locke trifft und eine Wiege voller Blut entdeckt. * Boone hat eine Vision nachdem er von Locke unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. In dieser Vision wird Shannon vom Monster getötet. * Locke hat einen Traum in dem er das Flugzeug der Schmuggler abstürzen sieht während seine Mutter zum Himmel zeigt. Er sitzt plötzlich wieder im Rollstuhl und sieht Boone voller Blut, der den Satz "Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf, Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf." wiederholt. Staffel 2 thumb|[[Hurley träumt| ]] * Shannon hat drei Visionen von Walt: ** Während der Suche nach Vincent. In dieser Vision sagt Wlt rückwärts "Don't push the button. Button bad." ** In ihrem Zelt. In dieser Vision sagt Walt rückwärts "They're coming, and they're close." ** Während ihrer Suche mit Sayid nach Walt. Sayid sieht hier ebenfalls die Vision von Walt. * Hurley hat einen Traum in dem er sich vollfrisst, mit Jin koreanisch spricht und das Maskottchen von Mr. Cluck's sieht. * Kate sieht ein Pferd im Dschungel, das dem ähnelt, das ihr geholfen hat Edward Mars zu entkommen. * Mr. Eko sieht Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit als er in das Monster schaut. * Charlie hat zwei Träume in denen er Aaron retten muss und die Bilder aus seiner Kindheit und ein Bild von Verrocchio enthalten. * Hurley hat eine Vision seines imaginären Freundes Dave. * Mr. Eko hat einen Traum von Ana Lucia und Yemi in dem sie ihm sagen, dass er Locke helfen, und das "?" finden soll. * Locke hat einen Traum aus Ekos Perspektive in dem er eine Klippe hinaufklettert und dort auf Yemi trifft. Staffel 3 thumb|Locke hat eine Vision * Locke hat eine Vision durch die er von Boone geführt wird und in der er erfährt, dass er Eko retten muss. * Desmond hat eine Reihe von Visionen in der er mögliche Geschenisse aus der Zukunft sieht: ** Locke hält eine Rede, in der er sagt, dass er Jack, Kate, und Sawyer retten will. ** Ein Blitz schlägt in Claires Dach ein und tötet Charlie. ** Charlie ertrinkt als er versucht Claire zu retten. ** Charlie wird im Meer gegen die Felsen geschleudert und stirbt, als er eine Möwe für Claire fangen will. ** Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, und Jin wandern durch den Dschungel; Charlie wird von einer Pfeilfalle getötet, und sie finden einen Fallschirmspringer. ** Charlie ertrinkt nachdem er den Schalter im Spiegel umlegt; Claire und Aaron verlassen die Insel mit einem Hubschrauber. * Mr. Eko hat ein Treffen mit etwas von dem er meint, dass es Yemi ist. * Der jungBen sieht seine tote Mutter auf der Insel. * Locke sieht, während er im Massengrab liegt, eine Vision von Walt, die ihm sagt er habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Staffel 4 thumb|Hurleys Vision von Charlie. * Hurley hat mehrere Visionen von Charlie: eine in einem kleinen Laden, eine weitere in einer LAPD Verhörzelle, und eine letzte im Park der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. Auf der Insel sieht auch er Jacobs Haus, das ihn zu verfolgen scheint, jedoch verschwindet als er will das es verschwindet, wie es auch mit Charlies Vision geklappt hat. * Michael hat zwei verschiedene Visionen von Libby: die erste als er im Krankenhaus ist, die zweite als er die Bombe auf dem Frachter zünden will. Beide Visionen hängen mit seinem Schuldgefühl für ihren Tod zusammen. * Fern der Insel sieht Jack Visionen von seinem Vater, während er im Krankenhaus ist. Es scheint als könne diese Vision nur von Jack gesehen werden. * Claire scheint auf der insel mit ihrem Vater reden zu können. Er kann sogar Aaron hochheben, was zeigt, dass etwas an dieser Vision wahr sein muss. * Locke hat einen Traum, in dem Horace Goodspeed eine Hütte für sich und seine Frau baut. Er erzählt ihm dann, dass er um Jacob zu finden erst Horace finden muss, der seit 12 Jahren tot ist. thumb|right|[[Claires Erscheinung in Aarons Zimmer. ]] * Kate hat einen Traum mit Claire, die ihr sagt, dass sie Aaron nicht mit zurück zur Insel nehmen soll. * Michael sieht Christian, der ihm sagt, dass er jetz gehen könne. Wiederkehrende Themen Tote Menschen sehen Viele Träume und/oder Visionen bestanden aus dem Interagieren des Charakters mit toten Charakteren: * Jack sah Christian Shephard auf der Insel und hörte später seine Stimme aus der defekten Hydra Sprechanlage. , , * Mr. Eko und Locke interagierten beide mit Yemi. , * Mr. Eko interagierte in einer Vision mit Ana-Lucia. * Locke wurde von Boone durch seine Vision geführt. * Der junge Ben sah und sprach seine tote Mutter zweimal auf der Insel, obwohl diese kurz nach seiner Geburt verstorben ist. * Nachdem er die Insel verlassen hatte, sieht Hurley Charlie mehrmals, obwohl dieser auf der Insel verstorben ist. Er sprach auch in Santa Rosa mit ihm, wo Charlie ihm selbst sagte, dass er tot sein aber trotzdem "hier". Merkwürdigerweise sieht ein anderer Patient, Lewis, ebenfalls Charlie. * Michael hat kurze Visionen von Libby. Beide Visionen hängen mit seinem Schuldgefühl für ihren Tod zusammen. } * Locke trifft Horace Goodspeed in einer Vision in der er ihm selbst sagt, dass er bereits seit zwölf Jahren tot ist. In einigen der Visionen erscheinen die verstobenen barfuß: *Ekos Vision von Ana-Lucia *Bens Vision von seiner Mutter *Hurleys Vision von Charlie Um Hilfe für andere bitten In manchen Visionen, in denen verstorbene Personen auftauchen, bittet er/sie denjenigen der die Vision hat einer bestimmten Person zu helfen: * Ana-Lucia bittet Eko John zu helfen * Boone bittet John Eko zu helfen * Charlie sagt Hurley "Sie brauchen dich" Literarische Referenzen zu Träume und Visionen siehe Hauptartikel: Literarische Werke Die Folgenden Bücher, die in der Serie zu sehen waren oder auf die sich in der Serie bezogen wurde, handeln stark von Surrealismus/Träumen: * ''Herr der Fliegen * Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke * The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht '' * ''Der dritte Polizist * Das Durchdrehen der Schraube * Unten am Fluss * Der Zauberer von Oz * Alice im Wunderland en:Dreams and visions es:Sueños y visiones pl:Sny i Wizje pt:Sonhos e Visões ru:Сны и образы Träume und Visionen Category:Wiederkehrende Themen